Calm before the storm
by AlexeiStukov
Summary: Just something i dreamed about my 1st ever fic to be uploaded im new need lots of reviews XD


Its just another typical day in Shin Makoku, soldiers are busy patrolling, going to their respective stations , some of them training in the courtyard of the castle ,and others making bets on the royal couple. The maids were busy doing laundry, cleaning rooms, making lunch. It was a nice, warm, sunny day nothing would be able to ruin it everyone thought

But there was still some uneasiness in the air something a miss...

In Gwendel's office the 27th Demon King Yuuri Shibuya was busy signing papers while getting them finished as soon as possible to go have some "quality time" with some friends and loved ones(Yes the king has gotten used to signing a lot of papers but he's still a long way from signing and checking a mountain of papers in less than 2 hours like Gwendal can). The king was racing to get the papers signed, and his hand started to feel like spaghetti, when he had noticed the irritable silence in the room, he put his quill pen down for a while and gazed upon the window, at that exact same moment a lone Bad-omen bird was flying overhead saying "bad-omen" then flied away. The king felt a shiver down his spine; he mentally cursed "I knew a good, peaceful day was too good to be true! hmm I wonder what's going to happen...)

He found his answer when the doors slammed open, bringing him out of his trance, he then found himself staring at this intruder to his tranquil peace, a certain blond in blue uniform with green eyes flashing with some tinge of something undefined. He was stunned by the looks of the blond, panting heavily, sweat glistened his pale skin , lips moistened with the sweat , his shirt slightly unbuttoned to reveal part of his...

**YUURI!** He shouted

**Wha-What? **Yuuri manage to stutter

**I want YOU! NOW! **The blond said almost like a shout

**"Oh Crap..."** He thought as his face was reflecting his thoughts

**EEP!** was all Yuuri could say

Yuuri at the moment felt like a mouse cornered by a cat, a viciously hungry cat, the blond was moving step-by-step closer to Yuuri ,Yuuri panicked began backing against the wall, the blond was only a few feet away when he started to run for the door hoping to get away, but as soon as he got to the door his arm was caught by the said blond, smirking at himself for catching his prey before he got away he then took Yuuri onto his shoulder lifted him up then carried him away to the bedroom of doom , all the while smirking and laughing evilly. Yuuri was trying to squirm out and also crying out pleas of help but even if someone heard him, no one would dare cross the blond.

**Put me down Wolfram!!** He said as he tried in vain to squirm

The blond only laughed at the site

**I am not a piece of MEAT! **He shouted

The blond stopped and then replied:

Sure you are, you're **MY piece of TENDER, BIG, FAT , JUICY MEAT!**

the black haired boy sweat dropped at the blond's double meaning answer

The black haired boy gave up and stopped squirming submitting to his fate which isn't so bad, considering...

Before he could finish his thoughts he passed by a seemingly stunned Gwendal and Gunter with a serious nosebleed then they reached their room and locked it.

In a few minutes all that could be heard was loud moaning, groaning, mewling

Gasping and panting and all the castles occupants didn't want to know where it was coming from for if they tried to disturb them they would meet a fate worse than death.

Gwendal and Gunter came out of their stunned trance and Gwendal sighed

**How long is this going to continue??** Gwendal sighed and asked

**Th-The-Theyre newlyweds Gwendal they can do that as long as they want** Gunter replied stuttering and nose still dripping blood and has began to pool over his feet

**They're no longer newlyweds...WHEN THEY HAD SEX FOR OVER 3 DAYS NONSTOP!! THEY DIDNT EVEN COME OUT TO EAT!!**

and at that Gunter finally faintedand fell onto Gwendal making a very suggestive scene and Gwendal blushed , over on the distance the maid trio were giggling

**So want to make a bet??** Doria asked

**about what??** the two asked in unison

**about who's on top this time** Doria answered

**Im betting its King Yuuri he's very good and dominant at this! **Sangria said

**No way! the way Lord Wolfram was being agressive all day im betting its him! **Lasagnia said

**Ill meet your bet and double it!** a passing Guard said

**Im betting my whole years salary on King Yuuri** a butler said passing by

_hmm...maybe today was not ruined after all..._


End file.
